Reunion
by rynhel
Summary: Where Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy finally reunites with their dragon? parents please be nice and review n n
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FAIRY TAIL

It's HIRO MASHIMA-DONO.

Summary:

Natsu defeated Zeref , by combining the first , second and the third generation of dragon slayers into a ever after the fight his body got weaken and almost died, Lucy tried to help him got stock with him in the collapsing they both survive? And who are this the people Natsu , Gajeel and Wendy misses so much?.

( I suck at summary . Gomen ne).

"He is evil but he is lonely , He wanted it to happened so stop blaming your self for killing Zeref"

Natsu heard a voice, "I- Iguneel?" Natsu recognized his foster fathers voice.

" Yes , Natsu you grow up and fulfilled your destiny."

" OTO-SAN!" Natsu jump at the red dragon. But not to hug Igneel.

*punch*punch*punch*

Vain pops out of the red dragons head.

"Stupid child! Why did you do that?" Igneel shouted.

"That's for all my trouble for looking you!" Natsu shouted back.

"STOP IT!" Igneel shouted again.

Natsu did and he smiled.

His usual smile.

" I wanted to say , I'm proud of you and I'm happy to see you , but you baka 'ne .Where did you get that temper?"

Laughter are heard around them.

" To his father where else?" a woman voiced out

" Tee Hee my boy is more manner than to your son " a man voice said.

"Glandine, Metalicana!" said Natsu after the two giant dragon appear to scene.

" You're ALL Alive! Wendy and Gajeel are all worried about you."

"Yes ,we know" Metalicana said

"But we don't have a choice" Glandine said'

"Destiny set it" Igneel told

" Destiny my ass!"

"DEME you Insolent Child!"

"AH , by the way Am I dead?" Natsu asked out of the blue.

"No . Your still alive, but you are in deep sleep. After eating the combined powers of all the dragon generation to defeat Zeref , It's a miracle that you are still alive" Glandine said.

Natsu now remembered what happed, he fight Zeref who had been awaken by the power of Celestial mage! Lucy!

" Rushy!"(LUCY. Sorry he sounds like this in anime . hehe). Yeah what happened to her?.

"She's fine, Fairy Tail came and rescue both of you". Glandine reassured him.

"Why Am I here?" Natsu asked.

" Tee Hee your father wanted to see you, he misses you so much"

"URUSAI METALICANA LIZARD!" Igneel said. Blushing.

"How about Wendy and Gajeel?"

"Oh we will see them soon too."

Natsu was blinded by the bright light that surrounds the dragons.

When the bright light is gone a woman and two men, appeared.

The woman has blue hair .

The first man has red spiky hair .

And the last has black spiky short hair.

"Natsu this is our new form, when you see us on earthland." Said the red haired Igneel.

"Bye for now" Metalicana said.

Glandine just wave.

"Chotto matte!"Natsu shouted and sit up.

_Huh? I'm awake. _

" HUH?" Lucy blink and saw Natsu sit on his bed.

"Natsu! Your awake!" she hugged him." I'm so worried"

"Rushy" he said . while blushing.

He smelled tears.

"Hey don't cry . I'm fine now."

Eyes filled with tears Lucy said

"You've been asleep for almost three months, we are so worried"

"I'm sorry I made you all worried"

"Silly" Lucy smiled.

Lucy hugged Natsu again and can't help herself from kissing him .

She is shocked of what she did too.

They stared at each other. Both blushed.

Exactly Happy entered the infirmary .

"Doekitterrru"

They separated to each other but still blushing.

"U-Urusai neko!" Lucy said.

"AHHHH. NATSU! Your awake!" Happy just realized

He flew to Natsu and hug him.

"There, there Happy"Natsu pat his head.

"Waah" Happy cried

Lucy smiled and said "I'm going to tell everyone your e awake!"

"WAIT! Let me come!"

"You sure you can walk?"

"Yeah just a little help will do"

As they reached the door . Everyone inside the guild went to silent.

"WHAT ARE YOU STAIRING AT?" Natsu breaks the silence.

"NATSU!"

"NATSU-NII"

"NATSU-SAN!"

They all come forward and hugged Natsu

"OTOKO DA to be rise from the dead Natsu!"

"What are you saying he's not even dead"

"KEH Welcome back Natsu!"

"welcome back Natsu!"

"I Can't believe I will say this but welcome back ! flame breath"

"Okairi nasai Natsu-nii"

But they all crowd Natsu , and he felt some body elbowed him.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!.

I SAID STOP!" he roared.

They all stop.

"Good , I survived but I might die because of all of you!"

"Heh"

Then Master who is at the bar counter said "Natsu Welcome back"

"Gii-chan"

"I'm very proud of you"

"Thanks" and he make the gesture of Fairy tail mage.

"This calls for a celebration!" master said.

But then suddenly the door of the guild open.

Three hoodrobe people entered the guild.

"that smell"Wendy said.

"It can't be" Gajeel said.

Natsu jump and shouted "IGUNEEL!"

Then the three took their hood off.

" how come?"

"my boy you've-" but he didn't finished his words for Gajeel punch him!

" BAKA DORAGON I'll BEAT YOU TILL your PULP!"

*SWEATDPOP*

"Wendy my daughter, I'm sorry I left you"

"Um, I'm fine mother"

" Ow , I miss you so much" she hugged and kiss her.

"EHEM" master get their attention (Except to Gajeel and Metalicana)

"oh, this is our new form here on earth land"Igneel starded

" We adopted and acquired ways of human mage to be with our son's and daughter."Glandine continued.

"DEME GAJEEL!"

"BAKA DRAGON!"

EVERYONE: (...)

A/N : Let say that is how they show their affection for each other!

How was it? Hate it Like it ? Review it!

ARIGATO GO ZAMASU for reading my work. (n_n)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Natsu: This is it chichi(father), okairi nasai!(Welcome home). This is OUR house. Right Happy.

Happy: Aye!

Igneel: Hmmn quiet a house child.

They entered the house.

Natsu: Why is it clean Happy?

Happy: Lucy comes here to clean the house.

Igneel: That Lucy girl? Is she your girlfriend?

Happy: more like a mother to him.

Igneel: hoo. You think she likes some mature guy?

Natsu: eww old man stay away from Lucy.

Igneel: I'm your father she's like a mother, we could be a happy family.( with teasing tone)

Natsu: Shut up! It's impossible!

Igneel: And why not? What is you're relationship to her anyway?

Natsu: she is...

Happy: doekitterru( you llike her)

Natsu: Stop rolling your tongue like that.

Igneel: haaay,, Where do sleep here anyway?

Natsu: We sleep at Lucy's apartment.

Happy: we always break's in there.

Igneel: Oh? What naughty things you done to her huh? That's make her your mate then?

Natsu: What? Her bed?

Igneel: boy you're so dense.

Happy: Aye,,

Natsu: What do you two mean?

Happy / Igneel: Never mind.

A/N : Okay so much for that (n_n);;

It's been a year since the tournament was cancelled . The kingdom regain and started the tournament again.

" I'm ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu said.

"Shut up flame breath!" Gray told him.

" What did you say ICE PERVERT?"

Laxus, Gajeel and Elfman * sweat drop*

Master: STOP IT!

" We all gathered here to announced who will participate in the tournament.

AT the girls corner:

" This is not fair! Why does all the guys have the fighting part?" Lucy Exclaimed.

"Well master pick them up. So" Lissana said

" And It's a guy thing Lu-chan" Levy said.

" Even Erza wasn't pick and she is fine with that."

" Sure she is she's with "Mystogan" AKA Jellal."

" It's good thing , Erza –san and Jellal –san are together. She smile more often now."

" Do you think those two will have a baby?" Evergreen said

" K-kodomo?"the girls said.

" yeah they were always together, this past months"Cana who is not drinking some boozed

"Really now"

" Hey what do you think their baby would look like?"

They imagine a baby with a purple hair , with a tattoo in the face'

"Aww it's so kawaii!" Lucy said

" Juvia think's that baby is scary because that baby will have their personality' Juvia said

Then they imagine again.

While destroying some city, with swords and Jellal powers.

"Wahh!"

"Sure is scary!"

"What's scary?" Erza appeared from somewhere.

"Okairi Erza" Mira said

"So what are you girls talking about?"

"it's nothing" they all said ( they will be punish if they told her)

"We were just talking about our future baby will look like"

"baby?" Erza look at each of every nakama.

" Levy your pregnant with Gajeel baby?"

"J-Jigao!" Levy shouted.

" then who's the scary baby?" Erza look at Evergreen.

"Sure Elfman is not that scary" she said to Evergreen.

"W-WHAT? NO!" said Evergreen.

Mira who is at the corner just sob..(she remembered that baby again)

Lissana pat her shoulder.

"Juvia thinks Juvia and Gray-sama's baby would be so cute!"

"She at it again"

" how about you Lucy?"

"what do you think your baby would look like?"

"Eh? But I don't even have any boyfriend!"

" Aren't you and Natsu steady?"

" NO! We're just friends! And beside isn't Lissana His childhood sweetheart?"

"Oh, aren't you jealous Lucy-chan!"

Lucy went totally red!

" Haha," they all laugh at her reaction.

(o_o) i really don't know where my story going to*sigh*

"Natsu , this is a serious matter," Igneel stated.

Natsu in the other hand , is busy, munching his food .

(-_-);;

Igneel tap the table hard.

"Whacht ish it pohps?" (what is it pops?) Natsu said.

" well, as I was saying , you're in puberty, and you know what that's means?" Igneel said while he is not looking at Natsu's direction.

When he didn't get an answer from him , Natsu is stuffing more food in his mouth.

"NATSU!" He shouted.

Makes poor Natsu almost choke his food.

"AYE"

"Well?"

"Geez you worried to much about my hormones dad, don't worry I can handle it!" He goofy smiled

"Yeah right, like hair on your body and you would smell and sweat"

"Yup can handle that"

" Sure your confident huh? "

Natsu nod.

" you would be sensitive in every senses"

"so?,"

" It's irritating!" he poke on Natsu.

Natsu scratch his head.

"The only cure for it is to have a mate"

"Is it that bad?" Natsu asked

"Well it's not that bad," Igneel said."By the way have you found your mate?"

"Huh"

"a Mate right , you have one right?"

"Meitto?"(Mate?)

"Yes a mate that you would want to be with for the rest of your life?"

" No. Not yet "

"HAH! I Knew IT!" blunted Igneel" well that make you in the last placed then!"

" What do you mean?"

"Well , Metalicana's son found his mate already"

"Gajeel? Dare ga his mate? (who is his mate)"

"The girl with a blue green hair. And like to read ?"

" L-Levy?"

"Why IS she your type too?"

" No, but she's a nakama I don't want her to suffer"

"Well your late , they already left, thats make you a loser!

"No I'm NOT!"

( A/N : Happy is at the Fairy hills)

A Cliffhannger! My brother's are disturbing me!\

(Brother1: Say please

Brother 2: please

Brother 1 : Say it with feelings

Brother 2: Turn back at brother 1 and said : " With Feelings"

The sister roll on the floor).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

A/N: Thank you for the review!

At the Last Chapter:

"No I'M NOT!"

" Yeah , You are because you don't have a mate!"

"I have a mate!"

" Oh Yeah? Where is she? Or it's a HE?"

"NO!" Natsu shouted. But he suddenly he don't answer for he can't find an answer.

" mark my words POPS! I WILL FIND A MATE!"

"Sure thing!" Igneel Teased Natsu.

And Natsu run away.

After running from home.

"So this is what does chi chi means" he was smelled his armpit.

"gross" And then.

He felt that he was itching in his said area.

Then He touched his chin "_great now I got rough moustache?" _ but it it's not cool! ITS PINK!

"Crap! I don't know what to do" he hissed to himself.

Then "right I'll ask someone to help me"

"How about Gray?"

He imagine Gray laugh

" M-men, having a pink hair is funny, but pink armpit? Legs and moustache? Bwaaaaaahahahahaha"

End of imagination.

"okay that isn't a good idea after all"

Oh , I know someone who would help me get through this.

" Wow, this is what I called a Good morning" Lucy stretch her arms.

The sun shine beautifully .It's been months since the tournament , although they didn't win first place second place isn't that bad and their life is back to normal. Well yesterday she was shocked when she heard that Levy is on a mission with ONLY GAJEEL!. She asked Master, Lily and Mira about that MISSION, because I'm worried , but I didn't get an answer! And her Partner/ Best friend is no where to be found!

Ever since his father came back , he never breaks in and sleep on her apartment. She kinda felt relieve but sometimes misses the situation.

Lucy is at the kitchen when she heard a familiar sound of a broken-window-sound and who is the source of it? None other than The devil himself .

She went to the bedroom to find it empty." Huh? Where is he now?"

"Darn! It all smell Girly thing in here! And what on Earthland do a Fem wash for?" (;;)

"For Master Mavis sake"

Lucy open the bathroom "and what do you think you're doing Na tsu?"

"Oh! Ohayou Lucy!" he held the Feminine wash in a hand,

"Give me that!"

" Lucy, would please help me?"

"On what?"

"I'm Itching!"

Lucy blushed (green minded Lucy? (-_);;)

"Come again?"

" I'm in puberty! That what Igneel said. I'm itching in every part of my body hair is coming out of me! See " he showed her is legs and armpit" I EVEN Smell WORST!" Natsu whined

*sweatdpop*

" Okay I think a little visit to the shops will help you. "

"I didn't bring some money would you lend me?:3"

Sigh "What else"

They went to a shop, Natsu let Lucy pick up the things he will need.(Yey! Just like a couple)

After of a 30 minutes of Natsu's worst shopping experience , they finally went home.

" Now, Natsu is for the armpit,, you have to put this after you shower" Lucy instructed him

"and this for your moustache , be careful of using this okay you have to put some of this " she pointed to the foam "and use this, not too hard, and not too soft."

" can you gave me a example?"

" oh , fine"she put foam on her hand and put at his face.

Then she held his face steady to shaved.

After a minute she was almost done. Natsu looked at her , they were too close to each other, Lucy look to engross of what her doing to realise their closeness.

One last stroked make Lucy looked at the onyx orb. She accidentally slips the blade.

"OUCH"

They separate

" I'm sorry!"

"No It's fine , thanks for the help, I think I get what to do so bye" he get his things and went out.

"Use the door! What was that my heartbeat became fast?" Lucy said to herself.

" darn I forgot to asked him about Gajeel and Levy!"

Natsu was thinking too.

Why my sense is became alive? Why is my heart felt warm ?

A/n: really now? So dense!

When he went home Igneel is already gone, he put on the things he both on the corner( yup you guess it right his house is back to normal state)

And got the image of Lucy , being serious tending his face, her hand in his chin, her smooth creamy skin .Wait . What? I sounded some old geezer and for Mavis sake , She is Lucy! She is his partner! Nakama!

Arg! Natsu decided to sleep.

A/n: That's for now folks! I got job to do. Oh do Natsu will EVER define what he feel?.T_T that's for you to know and me to think how to write, hehe.

Ja'ne minna arigatou ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail.

A/N This is going to be the last chapter , Arigatou ne minna , who read my story. *bow*

Natsu woke up by Igneel, it was already three in the afternoon,

"So how was your search, ladd? Any Luck?" Igneel asked Natsu.

"huh?" Natsu didn't get what Igneel mean.

"The mate thing? We were discussing this morning?" Igneel reminded him.

" Oh, that" Natsu is grumpy,

" So?"

"So what, old man, I don't care, I'm itching and Lucy helped and me teach me to tend my hair, who need a mate anyway"

"Baka don't you know male dragon only mates in ten years? "

" So"

*toink* "Don't be snub at me"

"TCH" he rub his head.

"the dragon Slayer's Generation relies on that , this is the right time to mate and have a son/daughter to be the next dragon slayer! Because being a slayer takes a different training than a normal mage!"

"Ahhhh"

*Face palmed*

"Okay , I'M ALL FIRED UP! To find A MATE!"

Natsu went to the guild.

"Lissana!" Natsu called.

Lissana got startled of Natsu's hurried look.

"What do you want?"

"Cook for me." Natsu demanded.

"Huh? "

"Cook for me please " Lissana went to the kitchen.

After a minute or two,

" ITTADAIKIMASU!" Natsu started to eat.

" how was it?" Lissana asked

"It's good" Natsu answered.

But after a second ,the food became tasteless.

Natsu stop eating, he look at Lissana, he didn't feel special, he tried to convince him self that Lissana , might be his mate but still nothing happened .

"Thank you for the meal' he bowed down.

" you didn't like it?"

" I'm just full, give me fire whiskey " he ordered.

"Okay"

The guild door open , the wind bowled inside the guild, entered Lucy .

She saw Natsu by the counter

"Natsu" she called.

Natsu smelled the air it became enticing, It's warm and familiar, like homey.

He heard a voice called his name,"Luce" he saw her walked on his direction.

Natsu kept staring at Lucy, until she is in front of him.

Lucy said something but Natsu kept starring the blond mage.

"Hey are you even listening?" Lucy snap a finger in him.

"ha?" that's all he said. And couldn't help his hand held Lucy's arms.

He broth it to his nose .And he smelled it.

"Hey what s the big idea? Does my hand smelled food?"

Everyone in the guild , are now got the attention at them.

"As I was saying Why Gajeel took Levy on a Mission? Wost! Only two of them!

I asked Master, Lily, Mira and Metalicana about that mission but they didn't answered me they all change the topic! Metalicana laugh, master cough Lily didn't respond, and Mira! She just cried in the corner saying something about a scar baby!" Lucy said with out taking a breath.

(What a talent)

"I don't know , say Lucy want to go a mission"

"no"

"aw come on he two of us?"

" still. No"

"Okay how about we followed Gajeel and Levy?"

"..."

"What Lucy?"  
"Hmm, but we don't have a clue where there went?"

" I will smell them!"

"Okay , meet me later!"

The end!

A/N:Hehe sorry sorry if it's short and crapy. I'll just write an EPILOGUE!

" I bet my boy will have a baby boy'

"Ha! I bet it's a girl" Igneel said " my son would have a boy!"

"yeah? Wanna bet?"Metalicana challenge Igneel

"Yey! And If it's a boy to Natsu and girl to Gajeel, they could marry someday!" Glandine said

"NO FREAKING. WAY!"Both father shouted!

A/N: so sorry I know there should be more, but i don't know how to write it...

Gommen ne,

Sayonara!


End file.
